


Semana inglesa

by L_Lawliet11



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Reunion mundial, Romance, broma, cita, juego, semana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Lawliet11/pseuds/L_Lawliet11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semana inglesa

Era un día cualquiera en la sala de reuniones, todos peleaban contra todos, se oían insultos y reclamos de un lado a otro. Manotazos y patadas voladoras no se hacían esperar. Si, definitivamente era un día normal. Afortunadamente, hasta el momento no había habido necesidad de que intervinieran la policía o los bomberos. Lo cual eran buenas noticias para cierto alemán que se frotaba las sienes desesperadamente, tratando de pensar en una forma de calmar la situación. Mientras tanto a su lado, un italiano sonriente trataba de animarlo.

Sin embargo, había tres personas que parecían estar disfrutando la situación de caos general. Cierto trio de amigos estaba alejado de todos, susurrando en voz baja entre ellos. Detallando los últimos detalles de su secreto plan.

―Les dije que era una maravillosa idea ―decía un orgulloso prusiano―. Algo tan genial solo se le pudo ocurrir a alguien tan awesome como yo...

―Un excelente plan... ―murmuró Francis dándole la razón, ya que veía la oportunidad para aprovecharse de cierto canadiense muy inocente.

―Por fin mi lindo Lovi no se podrá resistir a mis encantos ―agregó un alegre español.

―Es hora de que Arthur conozca mis fabulosas habilidades. Estoy seguro de que no se podrá negar... ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirme que no cuando lo invité a salir? Ya verá ese sexy y cejon ingles que nadie le dice "no" a Ore-sama...

Francis y Antonio rieron al escuchar la queja de su amigo. Desde hace varios meses que estaba detrás del británico, pero al parecer este no le hacia ningún caso. Aunque tampoco se podía decir que estuvieran muy felices con esa relación, pero si eso era lo que Gilbert quería, no podían hacer nada al respecto. Al menos se divertirían un poco a costa de él, su plan estaba casi completo, solo faltaba la última pieza…

― ¡SILENCIO! ―gritó Ludwig, provocando que todos se callarán y dejaran de pelear― Estamos en una reunión muy importante, por favor tomen las cosas con más seriedad… Nos tomaremos un receso de treinta minutos. Espero que al regresar se comporten como es debido...

Todos salieron de la sala de juntas, mientras el trio de amigos intercambiaba sonrisas y miradas cómplices. Cuando no quedó ninguna nación en la sala, los tres salieron rápidamente tomando diferentes caminos para iniciar la última fase de su malvado plan.

Luego de que pasara el tiempo establecido por Ludwig, el grupo de amigos regresó a la sala. Sin embargo, ocurría algo extraño. De las más de cincuenta naciones que habían asistido a la reunión solo que daban menos de veinte.

― ¿Alguien me quiere explicar que está sucediendo aquí? ―habló un muy enojado alemán― Es que acaso nadie se toma en serio su responsabilidad como país...

―No te preocupes, West ―intervino Gilbert, quien obviamente no tenía nada que ver con la desaparición de las demás naciones―. Seguramente no deben de tardar... ¿Que te parece si en lo que los esperamos hacemos algo divertido? Tal vez...

―Un juego...―continúo Francia siguiéndole la corriente.

―Si. Un juego parece algo muy divertido ―opinó Antonio.

―Pues a mí me parece una tonta idea ―respondió un inglés mientras bebía un sorbo de su té.

―Vamos, Iggy ―contestó el estadounidense― Creo que es una excelente idea.

― Bien ―dijo Alemania al ver que los demás estaban de acuerdo― ¿Qué clase de juego vamos a jugar?

―Mi maravillosa persona tiene una idea...― gritó el prusiano― Hay un juego muy interesante que podemos jugar se llama..."La semana inglesa" ¿Que les parece? ¿Aceptan?

Arthur casi se atraganto con su te. Nada bueno saldría de Gilbert y ese juego... Sobre todo de ese juego...

―Me niego ―se rehusó tratando de salir de la sala―. No creo que tenga nada más que hacer aquí...

Sin embargo, al intentar salir de ahí, encontró la puerta cerrada con llave.

―Por lo visto tendrás que quedarte a jugar con nosotros ― se rió el peliblanco.

El inglés soltó una maldición y tomó asiento, mientras el albino explicaba las reglas a las otras naciones que se dieron cuenta que no tenían mas opción que jugar el dichoso juego

―Primero se forma una pareja, luego se ponen de espaldas uno contra el otro. Los demás dirán los días de la semana y ambos giraran su cabeza hacia la izquierda o la derecha. Si ambos voltean hacia el mismo lado tendrán que besarse en la boca, si voltean hacia diferente lado uno le dará una bofetada al otro. ¿Entendieron?

Todos asintieron y así fue como comenzó el juego...

Primero pasaron cierto español amante de los tomates y un italiano muy molesto. El resultado, seis cachetadas y un beso. Antonio sí que supo vengarse con solo un beso de las seis fuertes y muy dolorosas bofetadas que Lovino le había dado. Aunque al final sí que había valido la pena.

Luego siguieron un francés pervertido y un adorable canadiense. Dos bofetadas y cinco besos fue el resultado. Francis sí que supo aprovechar la situación y le dio cinco magníficos besos franceses cortesía de la nación del amor.

Más adelante, continuaron un alemán y un italiano que lograron lo imposible. Siete besos. Es obvio que ambos lo disfrutaron bastante. Después, Rusia y un asustado China. Un gordo estadounidense y una muy peligrosa Belarius, quien casi lo mata en el intento. Y muchas parejas mas... Hasta que solo quedaron un inglés y un prusiano. Casi a la fuerza, Arthur tomó su lugar junto a un sonriente Gilbert. Entonces comenzó el juego:

_**Lunes:** _ _Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia la derecha. Beso_

_**Martes:** _ _Inglaterra movió la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Prussia la dejo del mismo lado que el día anterior. Bofetada_

_**Miércoles:** _ _Ambos la giraron hacia lados distintos. Bofetada _

_**Jueves:** _ _Los dos la giraron hacia la derecha otra vez. Beso_

_**Viernes:** _ _Los dos voltearon a la izquierda. Beso_

_**Sábado:** _ _Gilbert movió su cabeza hacia la derecha. Arthur la dejo igual que la vez anterior. Bofetada _

_**Domingo:** _ _Arthur volteo hacia la derecha. Gilbert siguió igual. Beso _

_**Resultado:** _ _ Cuatro besos y tres bofetadas._

Gilbert tomo a Arthur de la barbilla acercando sus labios a los suyos. Rozándolos lentamente primero, observando cómo sus mejillas se teñían de carmín. Luego rodeó con un brazo su cuello, profundizando más el beso.

―No estuvo mal, ¿no crees? ―dijo sonriendo, el inglés solo lo abofeteó― Eso no está bien, pienso que debería castigarte un poco ―lo agarró de la cintura y lo volvió a besar con mayor intensidad que antes. Saboreando cada espacio de su boca y mordiendo suavemente sus labios que eran como un manjar para el prusiano.

―Déjate de estupideces, Gilbert ―contestó el británico desviando la mirada, dándole otra cachetada―. No creas que eres tan bueno...

― Pues a mí me parece que lo estas disfrutando bastante ―susurró en su oído, provocando que se sonrojara. Aprovechó su oportunidad y le plantó otro beso, sin que el británico pusiera resistencia.

―Eres un idiota ―le gritó el de ojos color esmeralda dándole la última bofetada, con el rostro complemente rojo.

―Pero aun así estas enamorado de mi, ¿verdad? ―murmuró tomándolo por la cintura; aproximando sus rostros, quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios― No puedes resistirte a mi grandeza...

―¡¡Cállate, imbécil!! ―lo apartó bruscamente.

―Está bien ―respondió el ojos color rubí, encogiéndose de hombros―. Ya no te daré el último beso, si quieres puedes abofetearme.

Arthur no respondió nada. Sólo se quedó inmóvil. Bajando la mirada y deteniendo el puñetazo que estaba a punto de darle. Aunque Gilbert era un idiota, no podía negar que se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos y que sus besos lo habían hecho sentir algo que no podía explicar. Miró al prusiano que esperaba su respuesta. Y lo que hizo sorprendió a todos en la sala. Agarró con fuerza la camisa del albino y lo atrajo hacia sí. Besándolo apasionadamente, para luego soltarlo y darle una bofetada en la mejilla.

Gilbert sonrió y atrapo entre sus brazos al inglés que trataba de huir.

―No vas a escapar... ―susurró depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

―Idiot...― respondió Arthur cuando se separaron.

Después de eso y de tan awesome plan. Por fin el trío de amigos logró su objetivo. Además de unir a algunas parejas más en el proceso...

**Author's Note:**

> Hola =D  
> Espero que les guste este fic. La idea surgió de un juego que jugué cuando era pequeña del mismo nombre y reglas (solo que en mi caso eran besos en la mejilla) Y un día pensé que sería divertido hacer un fic con este juego.  
> Ojala les agrade y me dejen sus opiniones en un review. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, queja o petición es bienvenida  
> Bye


End file.
